


Eeny Meeny Miney You

by the_mystery_twins (Jheselbraum)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheselbraum/pseuds/the_mystery_twins
Summary: It was Mabel, not Stanley, who spoke up first, asking Bill to take her life and spare her brother's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request for FreightTrainFrank, go check out their stuff!

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dipper asked, placing a Pitt Cola in Mabel’s fidgeting hands and taking a seat next to her on the front steps. He ignored the fresh splinters in his legs as they brushed against the aging and ill-cared-for wood.

Mabel took a small sip of her soda, making a point of avoiding Dipper’s gaze. “He just— h-he made me tell _everyone_ and—“

“Hey, Weirdmageddon wasn’t your fault and the whole town knows that,” Dipper said, placing a hand on Mabel’s shoulder.

“It doesn’t _matter_ if they think that, _I_ know it was my fault,” Mabel spoke quietly, her voice wavering as tears prickled behind her eyes. “I didn’t want to let the whole town in on my stupid _problems_.”

Dipper paused, scratching at the scarring on his arm, four dots in a straight line. “Bill was a jerk,” he said, quietly. “He was a jerk and he’s dead now and I know how you feel.”

Mabel was silent.

“He used you and now you don’t know who to trust. I get it.” Dipper squeezed his eyes shut. “We’re here for you though.”

“…I know,” Mabel said, wrapping Dipper in a hug and burying her head in Dipper’s chest.

“All of us,” Ford spoke up from the doorway, holding two cups of hot chocolate and taking a seat on Mabel’s other side, Stan following him to take a seat behind her.

Mabel set the soda down, breaking away from Dipper’s hug to face her grunkles.

“We’re worried about you, kiddo,” Stan said, wrapping his niece in a warm, protective embrace. “Why’d you wanna sacrifice yourself?”

Mabel fell silent as her Grunkle Stan’s hug was joined by Ford and Dipper as well.

“I just… didn’t want to see you guys get hurt,” Mabel said after a moment.

“Mabel, sweetheart,” Ford spoke in a soft, soothing voice, like tea and cigarettes. “Believe me, I know it’s not that simple. It’s… not your job to make sure everyone’s safe. And I know you know that. So please, tell us what’s going on?”

Mabel looked up at Ford with her big, brown eyes, blinking as she drew a ragged breath. “I don’t think you’d understand.”

“Try me,” he said, forlornly, unable to meet Mabel’s eyes but reaching out to take her hand.

Mabel swallowed a lump in her throat, squeezing her eyes shut as her mind’s eye was thrown back to the last week? Month? How long had Weirdmageddon even lasted— and how much of that time had she spent in her own cushy fantasy world, whining about her brother, _who’d just wanted to do something for himself for once, how could I have been so **stupid**?_ How long had she stubbornly refused to face the consequences of her actions? How long did she leave the town to the fate she’d decided for them?

“I’m not a good person,” Mabel mumbled, hiding her face in Stanley’s sleeve. “I just wanted to make things _right,_ b-by…”

“Mabel, pumpkin, I need to _know_ ,” Stan said. “Do you ever feel like you don’t wanna be around anymore?” He asked, blunt as ever.

Mabel was silent as she nodded.

Stanley wrapped his arms tighter around his niece. Ford hung his head, gripping her hand tighter, while Dipper stood stock still as the full weight of Mabel’s words— or lack thereof— hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Mabel, when you get home, you’ll need to talk about this with your parents,” Ford said, squeezing her hand. “But I— you’re not alone. In feeling that way.”

Dipper felt tears pooling in his eyes, his heart sinking as memories of Mabel _begging_ Bill to take her life and spare his flooded his senses. He’d made his decision the moment the sky split open— he didn’t want to grow up without his sister, and now it felt like no matter what he did, that possibility hung over his head like a storm cloud that got worse and worse with each passing moment. “Y-you can’t… you said we were gonna grow up together—“

“I don’t deserve to grow up,” Mabel interrupted.

 “Of course you do,” all three of them resounded, clutching her tighter, as if she might slip between their fingers.

“Mabel, Bill _used_ you, and that wasn’t right,” Ford implored. “What happened wasn’t your fault, and wh-whatever you may think of _yourself,_ I _know_ you’re a kind and caring individual that I’m honored to have met. You don’t need sacrifice yourself, especially not for mistakes that aren’t yours. Please, princess, you have to promise me that you’ll get help. You don’t have to go on feeling this way, but the solution isn’t—it isn’t…”

Mabel said nothing.

“We’ll go with you. On the bus,” Stan said, sitting up straighter as he spoke. “We’ll go with you, and we’ll be here with you when you tell your folks, and we’ll stay as long as you need us to. You won’t have to do this alone. You just… you gotta get help.”

“You gotta do it for you, though,” Dipper said, tears streaming down his face. “You—you can’t just ‘cause we told you to, you’ve gotta do it because you want to.”

Mabel took a deep breath.

“…Okay.”


End file.
